


Treasure Hunting

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being tricked, Desert, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Goofing Around, Oneshot, Other, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge and Lance mission, Planet, Pranking, Quest, Treasure Hunting, Tricked by aliens, Voltron, haha - Freeform, pidgance, prank, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day thirteen: Treasure Hunting.Lance and Pidge are trying to find an ancient treasure.





	Treasure Hunting

Lance had just finished taking selfies with the children on the planet they just had saved, feeling warm as he saw their smiles, and looked over to Pidge, who also was busy with the same thing.

“You paladins are so cool!”, a little boy said. “When I grow up I’m gonna join the coalition and help you all”.

“Yeah! Me too! I’ll fight stuff and go and find treasure!”.

Both kids laughed.

Well, finding treasure isn’t exactly the job of a paladin, but there was a reason the kids were talking about it.

  
~ Eight hours earlier ~

Team Voltron were currently talking to the head of this planet, wanting them to join the coalition. There was a galra fleet nearby, and they wanted to prepare them in case they were gonna attack.

Well, almost all of them.

Our favorite goofy couple that consists of Loverboy Lance and Green Gremlin Pidge were walking through a nearby desert, holding a map they had gotten from the library of the head leader.

Apparently someone had buried treasure generations ago, and they just couldn’t say no to this one of a kind opportunity. Like, c’mon, all kids have always dreamed of going treasure hunting, and finding an old school map on another planet just made the two teens feel like small children again. Making them feel like pirates even.

Like, ordinary pirates, not space pirates.

Because shocker, once you’ve been over a year in space, you want some ordinary stuff in your life too. If you could call treasure hunting normal.

Pidge held the map high, and saw the path of it, if they followed this patch they would probably find a temple soon. So hopefully they were on the right track.

“Wow it’s so hot out here”, Lance said after they had walked twenty more minutes.

“It’s a desert, what did you think?”.

“Yeah I know, but I wanna find this thing now… well that was easy”.

In the distance was a pyramid shaped temple, that looked old, it was a ruin. Definitely the right place. But if it was this easy to find, why haven’t the locals been here before them?

Meh, let’s think about all those gold coins and gems they would have soon.

The duo forgot everything about being tired and began to run like there was no tomorrow, and soon was outside the entrance of the temple.

“You ready?”.

“Of course I am”.

And so they held hands and walked in, preparing themselves for all the traps in trials that now was waiting around the corner for them.

And so, they spent another hour exploring the temple, until they finally found it, a huge red chest with gold. There gotta be some good things on there.

They gulped as the opened it, only to become confused. The chest was completely empty, except for a tiny note that said “We got you”.

Next second, they fell to the ground, and a large amount of slime fell from the ceiling, surprising them.

Then came… balloons? And, an animatronic that laughed.

What was this? It was like… a big joke.

“Lance”, Pidge began. “I think we’ve been pranked”.


End file.
